Bandage
by curlyred
Summary: Oneshot, set after Jesse is beaten by Tuco. Walt helps him care for his wounds.


Walt knocked on Jesse's door. No answer. He hadn't expected any. The last time he saw Jesse, he had been laid up in the RV after being beaten to a pulp by Tuco. Slowly, Walt pushed open the door. He was always a little afraid of what he would find behind Jesse's door, to be honest; he worried about the kid. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Jesse," He called out.

No answer.

Walt made his way through the living room and up the stairs to Jesse's room. The door was open, so Walt stepped in. Jesse was lying in bed, wide awake, staring up at him.

"What do you want?" He demanded grumpily.

"No, nothing, I just…came to see how you were doing," Walt said.

"What, you break into my house to see how I'm doing?" Jesse demanded, tugging the covers in a lame attempt to cover the wide bandage that was wrapped around his shirtless form.

"No, you got a pretty good ass kicking and I feel like I could have stopped it," Walt said, "I'm sorry. I just, do you need help with anything?"

"I don't need anybody's help!"

"Want me to make you an omelet?"  
Jesse bit his lip. He hadn't eaten for at least a day.

"Yeah, omelet sounds good."

"Okay," Walt lingered for a minute, "Jesse, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Jesse grumbled, wincing in pain as he tried to sit up with his broken ribs.

Wordlessly, Walt reached out his hand. Jesse looked at the ground as he took Walt's hand to pull himself up.

"Yo, what kind of omelet are you making?" Jesse asked from the kitchen counter.

"Uh, well, cheese, you got some onions here, and uh, what is this bologna? Do you ever grocery shop?"

"It hasn't been high on my priority list, you know, with all the cooking and having my ass kicked and all."

"Point taken. I'll swing by the store later today and pick you up a few things."

When Walt finished the omelet, Jesse picked at it slowly, dragging it around his plate with the fork.

"None for you?"

"No, I ate already," Walt said, "I just wanted to make sure you were eating."

"Yo, what do you care if I'm eating" Jesse demanded, "I'm fine, I can still cook. Don't worry about it."

"Jesse, it's not that," Walt sighed, "Come on, just…don't be so defensive about everything. Maybe I just wanted to check on you."

"Whatever," Jesse mumbled, a mouthful of omelet.

He finished his meal in awkward silence and as Walt put the plate in the sink, Jesse stood and began shuffling towards Walt. Walt could see he wanted to say something but wasn't quite able to get there himself.

"Uh, Mr. White…." Jesse mumbled.

"What's up?" Walt asked casually.

"Um.. the thing is…..I…uh, have this bandage…and I'm supposed to change it like twice day…and yo I got this like antiobiotic stuff I'm supposed to put on it and shit but…I can't…"

"Come here," Walt smiled, sick of watching Jesse squirm, "Turn around."

Jesse obliged standing in front of Walt, shirtless, bandage wrapped tight around his torso. Walt quickly found the seam fumbled with it.

"I don't see how to…."

"It's self-adhesive or some shit," Jesse said, breathing hard, "You got to cut it."

"Alright, sit tight," Walt looked around behind him and eventually found a knife.

As he cut the thick fabric, Walt noticed the discernable goosebumps on his partner and could see he was trying not shake. Deciding he probably didn't want to talk about his aversion to being touched, Walt just said,

"Hold it steady, I'm almost there."

Jesse cringed as he felt Walt pull the bandage away. He realized he must have grunted because Walt paused.

"Still doing okay?"

"Yeah," Jesse said, passing Walt the cream, "It's just embarrassing...it's probably all oozy and gross."

Walt laughed as he began gently rubbing the cream Jesse's wounds, which were, in a word, gross.

"Jesse, I have cancer. My son has cerebral palsy. So, believe me when I tell you, I have seen all kinds of gross shit. This is child's play."

Jesse seemed to relax upon hearing this.

"Some of these are deep though," Walt mused, "Does this hurt?"

"No!" Jesse answered through his teeth, obviously in pain.

"Well, I'll be quick about it then," Walt chuckled, "Don't worry if it weeps a little. That's normal, part of the healing process. This does look a little much though- have you not changed these since you left the hospital?"

"I told you I couldn't reach."

"Jesse, I was here yesterday," Walt reasoned, "Why didn't you just ask me?"

Jesse bit his knuckle as Walt reached around him to wrap the bandage.

"There, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Walt asked, patting him on the shoulder.

Jesse turned around to face him, but looked at the floor.

"Hey," Walt squeezed his shoulder until he looked him in the eye, "I'll come back tonight to do it again."

"Thanks, Mr. White," Jesse mumbled.


End file.
